


Mayday Mayday Mayday

by NoyrDesyre



Series: Un appel [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Crazy Joker, Dangerous Joker, Gobelins are afraid, M/M, Voldemort is so stupid, wizards are so died
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:15:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26603581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoyrDesyre/pseuds/NoyrDesyre
Summary: Il avait accepté cette main, mais pourquoi ?
Relationships: Joker (DCU) & Harry Potter, Joker (DCU)/Harry Potter
Series: Un appel [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787551
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Mayday Mayday Mayday

Le portable trônait là, sur la table de réunion parmi les cartes et armes, juste à la portée du Joker sans que quiconque n’ose porter le moindre regard sur lui.  
L’engin ne quittait absolument jamais le Patron, bien avant qu’il ne fasse son apparition sur la table il y a de ça de nombreuses semaines juste après un mystérieux appel qui avait rendu furieux le Joker pendant quelques jours.  
De quoi refroidir tous ses hommes de mains, même les plus proches. Ils se doutaient bien que cela devait avoir un lien avec la souris étant donné que seul Suzuki, un homme discret et compétent, fut envoyé dans le quartier où celle-ci résidait pour la suivre comme son ombre après cet appel.  
Ce fut tout ce qu’ils purent comprendre car s’ils avaient revu Suzuki de nombreuses fois depuis, celui-ci ne restait jamais assez longtemps pour discuter. En réalité il n’osait même pas adresser la parole à quelqu’un d’autre que le Joker.

Et depuis, depuis le portable trônait à la vue de tous, comme si le Patron voulait le garder à portée de mains, décrocher dans la seconde où il sonnerait. De quoi oppresser tous ses hommes de mains qui se demandaient ce qui pouvait bien se passer.

Ils se souvenaient ces mois où le Joker avait remué ciel et terre pour mettre la main sur la souris. Ce furent les mois les plus étranges de leur vie, mais aussi les plus dangereux. Pendant ces mois, rester trop longtemps proche du Joker s’était mettre sa vie en jeu.  
Pourtant, lorsque la souris fut enfin entre ces mains, ils ne la virent pas plus de quelques jours avant que le Patron ne la fasse emménager autre part.  
Loin des criminelles, loin de Batman, loin de ceux qui auraient pu l’empêcher d’avoir une vie normale.  
Loin, très loin du Joker lui-même.

A ne plus rien y comprendre pour les sous fifres du Joker. Se donner tant de mal pour ne rien obtenir au final, cela ne ressemblait tellement pas à leur Patron. Ils savaient que cela ne résultait pas d’une dispute, la souris était toujours une véritable obsession pour le Joker, mais il la gardait dans un monde normal, sans jamais tenter de la faire chuter avec lui dans la folie.

Une telle obsession qui se traduisait par ce téléphone.

*******

Harry observait le Joker, installé dans un fauteuil le plus loin possible du groupe formé par les hommes de main de celui-ci. Cela n’était pas la première fois qu’il assistait à une réunion « stratégique » depuis son « kidnapping » par le Joker. Pourtant chaque fois il était étonné du calme qui y régnait.

Non, mieux, toujours, il était un peu plus impressionné par le Criminel.

Dans sa courte vie il avait rencontré deux autres dirigeants en plus du Joker.  
Lord Voldemort et Albus Dumbledore.  
Mais jamais, jamais, il n’avait pu ressentir un tel respect de la part des hommes de main.

Voldemort était craint pour sa folie meurtrière et rien ni personne n’osait le contredire à cause de cela. Pourtant une fois mort il n’était plus qu’un mauvais souvenir que ses sous fifres avaient abandonnés au plus vite afin de sauver leur peau.  
Il ne savait que hurler et torturer pour se faire obéir sans jamais accepter qu’on le contre dise.

Dumbledore était un peu différent.  
Il aimait tout contrôler, tout savoir, et ne donnait ses informations qu’au compte-goutte afin que l’on aille dans son sens. Lors des réunions de l’Ordre il ne disait rien quand tous se mettaient à parler, il ne tentait pas de restaurer le calme, mais au final tous lui obéissaient sans qu’il ait dévié de ce qui fut dit au départ.  
Harry aimait…avait aimé le vieil homme, mais jamais il ne pourrait lui refaire confiance. Dumbledore n’acceptait que la route qu’il avait tracé pour tout le monde. Et le jeune sorcier était presque sûr que voir le Héros du monde sorcier accepter de suivre un criminel, moldu en plus, ne faisait pas partit de ses plans.  
Tout comme laisser un Horcruxe en liberté.

Alors que pour le Joker, c’était bien plus compliqué.  
L’homme était effrayant, Harry avait bien assez d’instinct de survie pour le savoir, tout comme la détermination du Joker à le trouver lui avait prouvée qu’il ne fallait pas se le mettre à dos. Pour ce qu’il avait pu entendre de ses hommes lorsque le « Patron » était absent, le Joker avait réellement remué ciel et terre en se rendant directement chez les Gobelins pour obtenir ses réponses.  
Effrayant donc, mais l’homme avait assez de jugeote pour écouter ses sous fifres quand ceux-ci pointaient une faille dans ses plans.  
A l’écoute, mais imprévisible dans ses réactions, il pouvait tout aussi bien accepter un échec avec un long rire et une nouvelle longue réunion pour comprendre d’où venait le problème, tout comme il pouvait assassiner froidement tous ceux qui avaient échoués.  
Mais surtout, il était très intelligent, de quoi faire un bon mélange et obtenir une fidélité à toute épreuve, au-delà de la mort.

Une nouvelle fois Harry ferma les yeux en s’apercevant qu’il était bien incapable de détacher son regard du Joker. Tel un papillon préférant se bruler les ailes plutôt que de fuir le feu.

Il serra les poings, il n’était rien et avait attiré l’attention du Joker.  
Il se donnait l’impression d’être un chien navigant de maître en maître afin de vivre sans devoir faire d’effort, fuyant dès que cela devenait trop dur.  
Harry se sentait minable.  
Encore plus quand il entendit tout le monde se lever et sortir accomplir leur nouveau projet. Suivre la voie qu’ils désiraient, travailler au péril de leur vie juste parce qu’ils n’avaient pas peur de faire ce qu’ils voulaient.  
Tout le contraire de lui.

-La souris, viens avec-moi. Intervint soudainement la voix du Joker, pleine d’autorité, mais aussi bien trop proche de lui.

Harry rouvrit les yeux pour tomber dans ceux du Criminel, un souffle à peine séparait leurs lèvres. Le sorcier se sentit disséqué sous le regard du Joker avant qu’un sourire n’apparaisse sur les lèvres de celui-ci. Pas un sourire gentil, ni même un sourire fou, Harry fut incapable de le comprendre, encore moins quand le Joker se redressa pour marcher rapidement vers la porte l’enjoignant ainsi à le suivre sans plus un mot.  
Obéissant, le sorcier resta silencieux tout le temps que dura le voyage en voiture, incapable de reconnaître le chemin prit par celle-ci. L’ambiance était étrange, le Joker semblait presque sérieux, s’était déroutant, mais Harry prit sur lui pour ne rien montrer de son inquiétude. Le Joker en avait-il finalement assez de lui ? Allaient-ils dans un endroit tranquille pour le descendre ?

Silencieux, presque résigné, Harry descendit de la voiture pour suivre le Criminel, ne se préoccupant pas du lieu, même s’il le trouva un peu trop peuplé pour un meurtre.  
Ils entrèrent dans un immeuble, montèrent des escaliers, et le Joker ouvrit enfin une porte quelconque sur un des paliers. La porte fut claquée derrière le sorcier qui ne savait que dire devant ce qui ressemblait à un petit salon à peine meublé.  
Il se tourna vers le Joker sans que celui-ci ne réagisse. Harry avança un peu plus, découvrant une petite cuisine équipée du strict minimum, puis une chambre et une salle de bain tout aussi spartiate. Il revint dans le salon où le Joker attendait appuyé contre le comptoir qui séparait le tout de la cuisine.

Harry avait peur de comprendre, il sentit presque sa bouche s’ouvrir, trembler et se refermer pour ne pas bégayer. Il serra les poings pour s’empêcher de parler, laissant la parole au Joker, écrasé sous le regard scrutateur que celui-ci faisait peser sur lui.

-La clé est ici.

Le Joker déposa l’objet sur le comptoir, ne se préoccupant nullement du glas qui sonna dans la tête du sorcier. Il continua tranquillement en déposant également une carte de crédit par-dessus une enveloppe qui se trouvait déjà là à leur arrivée.

-Tes papiers, ta carte. De l’argent sera déposé tous les mois sur le compte pour l’appartement ou ce que tu voudras.

Enfin le Joker alla accrocher un bout de papier sur le frigo, Harry ne se fit pas confiance pour parler ou même s’approcher sans trébucher et éclater lamentablement en sanglot.  
Sans plus le moindre regard, le Criminel sortit de l’appartement, l’abandonnant.

La porte était à peine fermée que Harry sentit ses genoux le lâcher, tombant au sol, clignant des yeux pour ne pas laisser les larmes s’écouler. Il leva une main tremblante pour venir écraser une larme traitresse sur sa joue.

Un sanglot lui échappa.

Pendant près d’un an il avait autant souhaité que redouté de revoir le Joker.  
Il avait frissonné de terreur en comprenant avoir attiré l’attention d’un Criminel de la pire espèce, en sentant son regard le brûler à tout moment de la journée une fois dans une de ses planques.  
Mais à présent qu’il s’apercevait avoir perdu l’intérêt du Joker, en à peine une semaine, il se sentait misérable.  
Misérable d’avoir pensé pouvoir garder l’attention d’un tel personnage avec sa personne si peu exceptionnelle.

*******

  
Harry était resté longtemps assis à même le sol, incapable de savoir que faire.  
Choqué, perdu, se détestant.

Les heures avaient tourné sans qu’il ne les voient passer.  
Il avait eu quelque chose, qui s’était tout aussi vite envolé de ses mains.  
Tout cela parce qu’il ne valait rien.

Les jours suivants passèrent comme dans un brouillard pour Harry.  
Il finit par se lever, manger, dormir, se laissant trainer par son instinct de survie.  
Mais cela n’alla pas plus loin.

Le sorcier n’avait plus de volonté.  
Encore une fois, encore une fois… il se détestait.

Les Dursley l’avaient élevé avec le strict minimum, l’avaient battu, affamé, et il s’était laissé faire.  
Les sorciers l’avaient à la fois loué et rabaissé. Lui demandant de porter le poids entier de leur monde sur ses épaules, et il les avait laissé faire.  
Dumbledore l’avait utilisé telle une arme, lui dévoilant qu’il était un Horcruxe pour le convaincre de tuer Voldemort et mourir avec. Et, Harry l’aurait laissé faire s’il n’avait pas rencontré le Joker.  
Voldemort l’avait désigné comme son pire ennemi, il avait tout fait pour l’atteindre et le tuer. Cela aurait marché si le Joker n’était pas arrivé pour l’annihiler en premier.  
Le Joker l’avait emmené avec lui, semblant lui promettre milles choses, mais il l’avait finalement abandonné dans cet appartement. Et il allait le laisser faire.

Et alors que ses pensées tournaient comme toujours dans sa tête, Harry se redressa soudainement.

Allait-il se laisser faire cette fois-ci ?  
Le sorcier savait qu’il était stupide, casse-cou, suicidaire même, mais allait-il encore une fois se laisser emporter par la décision d’un autre ?  
N’était-ce pas lui-même qui s’était laissé emporter par le Joker ?  
N’était-ce pas lui qui avait sauvé le Joker alors qu’il aurait pu l’abandonner à son triste sort ?

Des décisions qui lui appartenaient.  
Il savait en prendre, il en était capable.  
Alors pourquoi pour une fois dans sa vie il n’en prendrait pas une pour lui-même ?  
Que voulait-il faire mis à part se jeter au pied du Joker pour le supplier de le garder avec lui ?

Vivre une petite vie normale.  
Aller dans une école normale.  
Se faire des amis.  
Se disputer avec eux et se réconcilier la seconde d’après sans craindre pour sa vie.  
Chuchoter en cours et espérer qu’une âme charitable l’aiderait à faire ses devoirs sur un cours qu’il n’aurait pas écouter. Tout cela sans avoir peur de mourir à cause d’une inattention, ou qu’on le traite de futur mage noir.

Oui, il allait commencer par ça.  
Un pas après l’autre.  
Comprendre ce qu’était qu’une vie normale avant tout autre chose.

Il pouvait le faire.  
Il voulait le faire.  
Alors pourquoi ne le ferait-il pas maintenant qu’il était en sécurité ?

Sur cette résolution Harry se redressa. Son corps tremblait un peu, la peur de l’inconnu.  
Mais Harry s’habilla, repoussant un peu l’échéance, avant de s’asseoir devant l’enveloppe.  
Lentement, il l’ouvrit, découvrant sa nouvelle vie.

*******

Harry avait affronté un Cerbère, un Dragon, des sirènes et un Mage Noir, pourtant cela ne l’avait pas préparé à entrer au lycée.  
Depuis ses 11 ans il n’avait pas suivi le moindre cours Moldu, aussi avait-il passé Juillet et Aout à tenter de rattraper son retard avec des cours particuliers ou seul. Pourtant, dès les premières secondes du premier cours il se trouva perdu.  
Deux mois étaient si court pour rattraper près de six années d’impasse.  
Il avait dix-sept ans et pourtant ses connaissances atteignaient difficilement celle d’un élève de quinze ans dans certaines matières.

A la fin de la journée il marchait la tête basse vers la sortie, les mains crispées sur la lanière de son sac, la tête bourrée d’informations en surplus, quand un bras tomba sur ses épaules.  
Le jeune sorcier sursauta, manqua de crier ou même de sortir sa baguette, levant les yeux.

Un regard rieur lui faisait face, deux yeux bleue et insouciants surplombait un sourire étincelant.

-Qu…

-John c’est ça ? Je suis dans la plupart de tes cours.  
Keylan Morry. On m’a demandé de te chaperonner le temps que tu prennes tes marques.

Harry cligna lentement des yeux, troublé par ce sourire si ouvert et la joie de vivre de son interlocuteur. Jamais un sorcier ne l’avait interpelé si familièrement, si ce n’est Hermione ou Ron.  
Pas d’apriori ou de peur dans le regard de Keylan, juste un amusement certain.

-Me chaperonner ?

Il n’avait pas entendu parler de cela, lorsqu’il s’était inscrit tout avait été très vite.  
Peu importe qui était son tuteur celui-ci avait retourné tous les papiers signés au lycée, et aucune question n’avait été posée.

Le blondinet toujours accroché à lui éclata de rire, lui passant une main dans les cheveux d’un geste naturel. Harry sentit que l’on dirigeait sa tête sur la droite, un doigt apparaissant dans son champ de vision afin de lui pointer trois autre américains un peu plus loin. Le groupe les observait très peu discrètement.

-On t’a vu te perdre toute la journée dans les couloirs, et à ton regard de lapin traqué pendant les cours tu n’as pas compris à traite mots de ce qui fut dit.  
On s’est dit qu’entre adolescents largués on pouvait se serrer les coudes ?

Etait-ce ainsi que l’on se liait d’amitié chez les Moldus ?  
Comme ça aussi simplement ?  
Pas de nom célèbre, pas de regard sur la lignée, pas d’inquiétude sur la puissance magique.  
Juste balancer une offre comme ça à une personne qui semble aussi paumée que vous ?  
De façon… normale.

-Si vous ne me demandez aucune aide pour tout ce qui concerne les cours je suis partant.

-A la bonne heure.

Harry fut immédiatement trainé jusqu’au trois autre élèves qui avaient abandonnés leur espionnage « discret » pour juste les regarder avec de grand yeux depuis une bonne minute.

-John, je te présente les crétins que je dois supporter tous les jours depuis le jardin d’enfant.

-Je dirai plutôt que nous sommes ceux qui te supportons abrutis.  
Mon père tente tous les jours de me convaincre de ne plus m’approcher de toi.

-Il est parano, …

-Pour mon anniversaire tu nous as conduit au parc d’attraction… en pleine nuit Keylan.

-Je crois me souvenir d’une cinglée qui dansait avec les automates du train fantôme… et elle te ressemblait étrangement Sonia.

Harry regardait les deux adolescents les yeux écarquillés, bien vite distrait par la paire qui n’avait pas encore parlée. Il fut tiré un peu plus loin du couple en plein débat.

-Quand ils sont partit la meilleure chose à faire c’est de les ignorer ou de les abandonner là.  
Je suis Anthony. Lui c’est Mikael.

-Mieux, je te conseille fortement de faire comme si tu ne les connaissais pas.  
La dernière fois ils en sont venu aux mains et se sont battu comme des chiffonniers en plein milieu de la cantine.

-Mikael nous avions promis de ne plus en parler.  
Mon Dieu, je n’ai rien entendu.

-Cela s’est terminé en bataille de nourriture, un véritable fiasco. Et Monsieur Anthony ne supporte pas d’être sale, alors imagine-le dégoulinant de purée…

Harry ne put qu’éclater de rire à la mine dégoutée d’Anthony qui s’éloignait en marmonnant entre ses dents. Mikael lui tapa dans le dos, hilare aussi.

-Je m’appelle John Owens, enchanté de vous connaître tous.  
Je compte sur vous pour m’aider.

-T’inquiètes pas, on en a pas l’air mais on s’en sort pas trop mal dans quelques matières.  
Quand les deux ne s’étripent pas ou n’ont pas une idée dingue on s’aide à décrypter les professeurs.

Harry sourit, un pas après l’autre il allait apprendre déjà ce qu’était une vie normale.  
Puis, il pourra s’attaquer à la suite.

-Merci.

*******

Si la vie de Harry Potter pouvait être aussi simple alors cela ferait longtemps que tous auraient oubliés son nom.  
Personne ne se serait attendu à ce qu’il tue le pire Mage Noir de tous les temps, et il n’aurait pas eu un morceau de l’âme de ce sorcier dans la tête.

Peut-être avait-il plutôt bien réussit son intégration avec ces nouveaux amis, et peut-être avait-il partiellement réussi à rattraper son retard afin de ne pas être dernier dans toutes les matières.  
Pourtant, il ne pouvait échapper au monde sorcier si facilement.  
Pas même avec tous les bons sentiments du Joker qui avait purement et simplement explosé son plus gros problème : Voldemort.

Il y avait crû pourtant.  
Jamais il n’avait autant ris.  
Jamais il n’aurait pensé entrer clandestinement dans un casino afin de jouer et en ressortir sans avoir rien pu tester, coursé par la sécurité.  
Le sorcier n’aurait jamais osé sécher purement et simplement les cours pour aller voir une course de voiture illégal. Il n’en aurait d’ailleurs jamais entendu parler.  
Il ne se serait jamais vu dans un karaoké à disserter sur Batman, le Penguin, le Joker, pendant que Sonia et Anthony hurlaient à qui mieux mieux dans les micros.

C’était une vie qu’il aurait voulu vivre de bout en bout.  
Oublier qu’il n’était pas John Owens, mais Harry putain de Potter.  
John pouvait faire ses choix en toutes liberté.  
Harry faisait ses choix en fonctions de ceux qui se présentaient.

La vie le lui rappela quand il s’écroula comme une poupée de chiffon sur le trottoir aux côtés de Sonia.  
Il la vit ouvrir la bouche, il devina qu’elle parlait, mais il n’entendit rien si ce n’est un sifflement assourdissant. Ses yeux se révulsèrent, le jeune sorcier perdant définitivement connaissance alors que Sonia le secouait frénétiquement, une large foule commençant à les entourer.

Il se réveilla dans l’ambulance, sa main jointe à celle de Sonia, on lui posa plein de question.  
Harry passa une tonne d’examen pour expliquer cet évanouissement.  
Sa tête bourdonnait, mais il n’en dit rien.  
Quand il sortit enfin des urgences cette fois accompagné de toute la compagnie, il cacha son malaise derrière un sourire amusé.

-J’aurai dû vous dire que cela m’arrivait parfois.  
Désolé Sonia, je t’ai fait peur.

La demoiselle lui sauta dessus, lui fouettant le visage de ses cheveux noirs comme l’ébène, tentant de l’étouffer dans une vaine vengeance.

-Connard, j’ai eu la peur de ma vie.  
Je vous jure les mecs, il semblait si loin de moi d’un seul coup.

-Pour t’excuser tu paies les places de cinéma ce weekend.

Harry regarda Mikael par-dessus l’épaule de Sonia, puis Keylan et Anthony qui hochaient la tête avec enthousiasme.

-Quel est le rapport entre moi faisant peur à Sonia et moi vous payant les places de cinéma ?

-Aucun, justement.

-Ah… j’ai eu peur, j’ai cru que vous deveniez rationnel.  
Merci mon dieu.

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire, tout évanouissement oublié.

Le premier d’une longue série.

*******

  
-Monsieur Potter. Nous n’avons malheureusement aucune solution à vous proposer.  
Les Horcruxes sont une erreur de la nature, quelque chose d’immorale. Les accrocher à un objet est déjà quasi impossible, alors un être vivant ? Impensable.

-J’existe pourtant.

-Nous l’avons constaté.  
Nos meilleurs éléments ont examiné votre cas, mais la seule façon d’éliminer un Horcruxe est, et restera toujours, de détruire son réceptacle.

Harry se laissa tomber au fond de son siège.  
Sa tête lui faisait mal, il avait l’impression qu’il allait vomir d’un instant à un autre.  
Mais il tint bon. Il s’en était douté à l’instant même où Dumbledore lui en avait parlé.  
Il allait mourir, ces derniers mois n’étaient qu’un agréable sursis.  
Un rêve.

La main tremblante, il déposa un papier sur le bureau du Gobelin, faisant glisser la note jusqu’à son interlocuteur. Sans un mot il laissa celui-ci la lire.

-Monsieur Potter…

-L’intégralité de mes biens irons à la Banque Gringott si vous acceptez ma demande.

-Nous ne…

-Prenez cette demande comme la dernière folie de Harry Potter.

Harry se leva, tentant de maintenir un visage détaché.  
Il se dirigea vers la porte, ignorant comme celle-ci se déforma un court instant.

-Je ne tiendrai probablement pas jusqu’à ce que vous en ayez trouvé une.  
Vous pourriez tout aussi bien me faire croire que vous acceptez et ne jamais la livrer.  
Ce ne serait qu’un nouveau mensonge parmi tant d’autre, laissez-moi me bercer d’illusion.

Il s’en alla sans laisser au Gobelin la moindre chance de répondre.

*******

  
Mal de tête à répétition.  
Vision qui se trouble brutalement.  
Sol qui se dérobe sous ses pas.  
Notion de distance qui se fait la mal.  
Nez qui saigne sans raison apparente.  
Voix qui psalmodies sans fin.  
Chants.  
Cris.  
Lumière derrière ses paupières fermées.  
Odeur de bougie, de sang.

C’était infernal.  
Harry voulait que tout s’arrête.  
Combien de fois manqua-t-il d’appeler le Joker depuis l’accident dans la rue ?  
Combien de nuit avait-il pu dormir correctement depuis ces derniers mois ?  
Il était épuisé, mais ne le montrait pas.

Il voulait tellement continuer à profiter de cette vie.  
De cette insouciance.

Encore un peu, juste un peu plus.

Harry s’écroula purement et simplement en plein cours de sport.  
Personne ne l’avait attaqué, le ballon de basket était même à l’opposé de l’élève.  
Non, un instant l’adolescent était debout à rigoler d’une blague de Keylan, la seconde d’après il était au sol, le souffle court.

*******

Il entendit des cris, il vit des lumières vacillantes de bougie, la chair de poule courut sur ses bras.  
Harry se retrouvait soudainement dans une salle sombre, emplie de personne dans des habits noirs, à genoux.  
Les personnes murmuraient encore et encore les mêmes paroles, puis il y eut l’éclat d’une lame, du sang…

*******

Harry se réveilla en sursaut.  
Encore.

Le souffle court, une main sur son cœur pour l’empêcher de fuir de sa poitrine.  
Perdu, il prit un peu de temps pour reconnaître l’infirmerie de son école, et encore plus pour ne pas crier quand le médecin scolaire s’approcha.  
Il se maitrisa, gardant le cri juste au bord de ses lèvres.  
Son cœur battait à mille à l’heure, sa tête bourdonnait douloureusement, il avait envie de s’arracher les cheveux, mais il était là.

Il offrit un sourire encore un peu tremblant à l’infirmier.  
Son teint pâle n’aidait pas à rassurer celui-ci.

-Monsieur Owens, ce n’est pas la première fois que vous vous évanouissez ainsi.

-Ce n’est rien, juste une fatigue passagère dû aux prochains examens avant les vacances. Je me reposerai à ce moment.

Il ne fallait pas être sorcier pour voir qu’il ne convainquait pas du tout son interlocuteur.

-Vous avez perdu connaissance pendant cinq heures jeune homme.  
Si votre tuteur n’avait pas dit qu’il venait vous chercher en fin de journée j’aurai appelé les urgences. Vous étiez pâle comme un mort, vous respiriez à peine et vous sembliez faire un mauvais rêve.  
Je ne veux pas vous voir avant lundi. Prenez le reste de la semaine pour vous reposer.  
Je vous recommanderai de faire des examens auprès de personnes compétentes mais vous ne m’écouteriez pas plus que la première fois, aussi je l’ai directement dit à votre tuteur.

Si Harry avait pu blanchir un peu plus il l’aurait fait. Il n’avait jamais appelé le numéro qui figuré sur le dossier remis par le Joker en tant que numéro du tuteur qu’il avait sois disant. Il ne savait donc pas qui répondait, pas le Joker lui-même car le numéro figurant sur le frigo n’était pas le même, mais à n’en pas douter le Criminel allait le savoir.  
Ou le savait-il déjà à présent.

-Je vais me reposer Monsieur Millers, je vous remercie.

Ce fut la seule chose qu’il pensa à dire à l’infirmier qui s’éloignait déjà.  
Harry se releva lentement, ignorant sa tête qui tambourinait.  
Peut-être que s’il partait maintenant alors son « tuteur » ne serait pas encore là ?

-Oh, j’allais oublier, votre tuteur vous attends à la sortie de l’infirmerie. Je venais tenter de vous réveiller pour que vous puissiez partir.

-Merde…

-Vous avez dit ?

-Non, rien Monsieur Millers, merci pour tout.

Le sorcier prit le sac qu’un de ses camarades avait apporté, regardant s’il ne pouvait pas fuir, mais c’était impossible il le savait. Ce n’était pas dans l’état où il était qu’il allait pouvoir sortir par la fenêtre, au troisième étage. Il ne pouvait faire aucune Magie, sa baguette était chez lui pour éviter tout accident.  
Il ne pouvait qu’affronter la personne l’attendant. Au moins n’était-ce pas le Joker, sinon Monsieur Millers n’aurait pas été si détendu. Le Joker ne devait passer que difficilement inaperçu dans un lycée.  
Aussi, il se redressa, essayant de paraître le moins misérable possible afin que le Joker n’ait pas trop d’information qui lui parvienne. Il ne désirait pas alerter plus le Criminel.  
Que serait-il capable de faire si jamais il apprenait l’existence de l’Horcruxe ?

-Harry, mon grand, je me disais aussi que tu semblais un peu fatigué ce matin. Regardes-toi.  
Rentrons vite que tu puisses retourner te coucher.

Ça n’avait jamais été son truc de faire semblant, jouer le jeu. Aussi il put à peine offrit un sourire crispé à l’homme qu’il n’avait jamais vu de sa vie. Même lors de ses brefs jours avec le Criminel.  
Il se contenta sagement de le suivre dans la voiture, et de regarder la route la tête appuyée contre la vitre côté passager. Il appréciait presque le silence, et le froid du carreau.  
Il aurait pu tenter de savoir si un rapport avait déjà été fait. Essayer de faire cracher le morceau à l’homme en le questionnant innocemment.  
Mais il était incapable d’être discret même pour sa vie quand il voulait savoir quelque chose, et jamais un sous fifre du Joker n’oserait parler. Ils aimaient bien trop leur Patron, et leur vie.

Alors quand la voiture s’arrêta au pied de son immeuble il sortit de la voiture sans un regard pour son conducteur, sans être étonné que celui-ci ne le suive pas.

-Merci, pour être venu me chercher. Ne put-il s’empêcher de dire tout de même avant de claquer la portière.

Il monta les escaliers à une allure d’escargot.  
Sa vision se troubla quelques fois, lui faisant rater des marches, manquant de le faire dévaler les escaliers jusqu’au palier du dessous. Il arriva cependant enfin à sa porte.  
Pendant un court instant il laissa sa tête reposer sur le bois de la porte avant de trouver le courage de l’ouvrir. Peut-être que l’espoir de noyer le mal de tête dans une bonne dose de cachet l’aida également.

Pourtant, la personne qui l’attendait dans son salon lui fit presque oublier la douleur.  
Le Joker, dans son salon.  
Le Joker était là, dans son salon.  
Tranquillement installé dans le fauteuil, lisant quelque chose sur son téléphone. Enfin, il devait le faire avant que Harry n’arrive et n’attire son attention.

Il avança, s’appuyant dos au bar de la cuisine pour cacher un début de vertige. Juste assez près du Joker pour que cela paraisse normal, juste assez loin pour que celui-ci ne puisse voir la sueur que le sorcier sentait glisser dans son dos.

Ils s’observèrent dans un silence pesant pour Harry, le Joker visiblement nullement gêné par celui-ci.  
C’était ce genre de regard que Harry avait toujours espéré obtenir de la part de son entourage depuis son plus jeune âge.  
Ce regard que le Joker lui avait déjà donné dans cette chambre d’hôtel.  
Ce regard qui l’avait suivi jusqu’à Poudlard, jusque dans ses rêves, encore aujourd’hui.  
Une nouvelle fois Harry se sentit décortiqué, pesé, analysé, en quelques secondes sous ce regard toujours trop scrutateur.

C’était effarant.  
Flippant.  
Grisant.

Quand arrêtera-t-il de vouloir se prélasser dans l’étreinte du Criminel ?

Le sorcier ne pouvait le voir, mais sur ses lèvres un sourire attristé apparut un court instant avant de s’évanouir.

-Bonjour.

Que pouvait-il dire de plus ?  
Qu’est-il possible de dire de plus sans paraître idiot ou faible ?  
Il voulait avaler une plaquette entière de paracétamol, une autre de somnifère, et dormir pendant une semaine. Mais il ne pouvait pas.

Une enveloppe fut agitée par le Joker, sortant de nulle part.

-Hermione Granger est une fille pleine de ressource.

La voix était juste amusée, pas la moindre inflexion d’agacement ou de menace.  
A présent qu’il avait arrêté de bouger l’enveloppe, Harry pouvait voir comment Hermione avait retrouvé sa trace.

_JOKER_   
_Pour la Souris_

Cette fille devait être la seule personne au monde ayant la folie d’utiliser un Criminel reconnu comme d’un vulgaire facteur. A quel moment avait-elle décidé que poster une lettre dans une quelconque boite au lettre avec juste cette indication lui permettrait d’arriver à bon port ?

La lettre atterrit finalement sur la table basse alors que le Joker se levait.  
Il s’approcha du sorcier qui devait déjà faire un effort considérable pour paraître « bien » en étant appuyé contre le bar.  
Ses yeux le survolèrent avant de s’arrêter un court instant sur quelque chose derrière Harry. Ce ne fut pas long, juste un battement de cil, juste assez pour que Harry comprenne que c’était une invitation.

Puis le Joker sortit silencieusement, emportant avec lui cette aura à la fois menaçante mais réconfortante.

Tremblant, Harry crispa ses mains sur le bar, réussissant à se glisser sur un des tabourets.  
Son regard se perdit vers le frigo, au même endroit que le Criminel un instant auparavant.  
Il enfouit son visage dans ses mains, poussant un soupir, grimaçant fasse à sa peau grasse de sueur que la position debout avait provoquée.

-Bon sang. Gémit-il.  
Bon sang.

Il voulait dormir pour les trois prochains siècles, mais il ne le pouvait pas.  
Si Hermione l’avait contactée après des mois de silence, au risque de révéler sa position, ce n’était pas pour de simple échange d’amabilité.

Harry aurait voulu pouvoir ignorer cette lettre, aller dormir accompagné de ce regard, mais réussirait-il même à dormir ?  
Lentement, il se leva, se traina jusqu’à la table basse, se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil qui portait encore son odeur, qui était encore chaud. Il se laissa se perdre encore quelques instants, avant d’attraper et ouvrir la lettre.

Il n’y avait nulle trace d’écrit pendant un instant, avant que le texte n’apparaisse, certainement un subtil sortilège de reconnaissance.

_Harry,_

_J’aurai souhaité te laisser en paix et ne partir à ta recherche avec Ron qu’à la fin de nos études, enfin hors de portée de Dumbledore ou de tout autre sorcier, mais ce que j’ai appris ne peut attendre._

_Sache que les Mangemorts ne sont pas qu’un lointain souvenir._   
_Nombreux sont ceux qui s’en sont tirés suite à ton départ avec le Joker._   
_Des disparitions inquiétantes ont commencées depuis des semaines, et Dumbledore a redoublé ses efforts pour te trouver._

_Plusieurs fois je l’ai vu espionner les hiboux qui nous étaient destinés._   
_Il a même tenté de convaincre Hedwige de t’apporter une lettre, mais celle-ci l’a totalement ignorée._   
_Plus récemment il nous a convoqué Ron et moi pour nous persuader de parler, il disait que tu étais le prochain Voldemort._

_Harry, il a dit que tu devais mourir pour le plus grand bien._   
_Nous n’avons rien dévoilé, et il ne semble pas encore avoir compris pour le Joker, mais pour encore combien de temps ?_

_Il est sur tes traces._   
_Mon ami, caches-toi._

_Hermione Granger_

_PS : J’ai entendu plus d’une fois Ron marmonner à propos d’un Diable qui ne perdait rien pour attendre. Je pense l’avoir persuadé de ne rien faire d’idiot mais fait attention._

Harry se pelota dans le fauteuil, lettre contre lui.  
Jute encore un peu plus de temps.

*******

Harry posa doucement sa tête contre le miroir qui lui faisait face.  
La fraicheur se dégageant de celui-ci lui apporta à peine assez de réconfort alors qu’il fermait les yeux avec autant de force qu’il en avait.  
Il était fatigué, tellement fatigué. Il voulait profiter un peu plus longtemps de la belle vie que le Joker lui avait offerte, mais il ne savait pas encore combien de temps il parviendrait à tenir.  
Il se sentait tellement à bout.

Le sorcier prit une profonde inspiration, ses mains fermement ancrées sur le lavabo pour le maintenir dans la réalité. Il ne pouvait pas une nouvelle fois s’évanouir au lycée, si cela se produisait alors les enseignants appelleraient l’homme de main du Joker, en pensant appeler sa famille. Homme de main qui ferait rapidement remonter l’information. Bien assez vite pour que Harry le retrouve une nouvelle fois installé bien confortablement dans le fauteuil de son petit appartement, comme la dernière fois.

Joker ne lui avait peut-être rien fait, ne l’avait pas accablé de question, il n’avait pas non plus essayé de s’occuper de lui. Mais sa présence même avait ébranlée Harry.  
S’il avait fait le moindre geste vers lui alors Harry se serait probablement effondré.

En réalité, le sorcier était presque sûr que le criminel en avait vu bien plus en restant immobile et en le toisant pendant de longues secondes, plutôt qu’en tentant de le faire parler.  
Non, il n’avait fait qu’attirer l’attention de Harry sur le numéro figurant sur le frigo, comme une invitation à le composer.  
Comme si Harry ne le connaissait pas par cœur après être passé chaque jour devant.  
Ce numéro était devenu ce qui le retenait de s’effondrer. Jour après jour il le récitait tel un mantra quand il se sentait défaillir.  
La preuve que finalement le Joker ne l’avait pas jugé inutile, mais justement assez … précieux pour le laisser décider.

Définitivement, non.  
Harry ne souhaitait pas une nouvelle fois affronter ce regard trop scrutateur qui voyait toujours au-delà de son masque pour le regarder lui et personne d’autre.  
Pour la première fois il espérait que le criminel n’ait rien vu, rien qui suffirait à son esprit fou pour comprendre.  
Car, cette fois-ci il ne pouvait pas laisser le Joker voler à son secoure.

Prenant une nouvelle profonde inspiration Harry se redressa pour se passer rapidement le visage sous l’eau, tentant de reprendre quelques couleurs avant d’affronter ses prochains cours.  
Un petit sourire sur le visage, il sortit des toilettes, se récoltants une remarque sur sa lenteur de la part de son groupe d’amis. Pour toute réponse il shoota dans le sac de l’un d’eux avant de prendre la direction de l’amphithéâtre.

Encore, encore un peu, juste un petit peu.  
Il voulait juste pouvoir savourer un peu plus la vie qu’il menait.  
Savourer le fait qu’une personne l’aimait plus que de raison.  
Etait-ce une demande trop égoïste après que le Joker ait remué ciel et terre pour lui offrir cette main ?

*******

Il s’était effondré.  
Encore une fois, sans signe avant-coureur, le premier jour de la reprise suite aux vacances de Noel.

Harry savait que c’était la fois de trop.  
Il s’était battu pour profiter des vacances, du Noel avec ses amis. Il avait tant ri en chantant si faux les chants de Noel. Il avait pleuré en voyant des cadeaux pour lui.  
Il s’était récolté un nombre incalculable de bleu en patinant et avait manqué d’être enterré vivant dans de la neige pendant les trois jours en vacances de Ski offerts par le père de Sonia.  
Il avait tout donné.

A présent, il observait le plafond de sa chambre d’hôpital, le corps entier perclus de douleur.  
Il se battait toujours pour ne pas laisser le contrôle à ce qui rôdait à la lisière de son esprit.  
Il avait peur, si peur.

-John !

Keylan entra dans la chambre avec sa bonne humeur habituelle, ne semblant pas faire grand cas de la perfusion dans le bras de son ami.

-Tu devrais leur demander de te donner une chambre à l’année.

Le sorcier offrit un maigre sourire.

-Je ne suis pas sûr qu’ils le prennent bien.

-Tu plaisantes ? Les petites infirmières t’adorent. Fait-leur un grand sourire et elles accepteront.  
Enfin, fais comme moi, regardes je ne suis pas de ta famille et j’ai réussi à les convaincre que quelques minutes dans ta chambre ne pouvaient te tuer. Bon, Sonia veut me trucider et les deux autres complotes afin de venir cette nuit, mais je suis là sans folie.

-Venir cette nuit ?

-Tu veux pas savoir, je te jure que tu vivras mieux sans savoir ce qu’ils prévoient de faire…  
Si cette nuit tu entends une cavalcade dans les couloirs fait comme si tu n’entendais rien… ok ?

-Le casino ?

-Ouais.

Harry se revit en train de courir dans les couloirs du casino, un rire hystérique le secouant, peinant à courir tout droit. Il se vit manquer de se casser la figure, vite rattraper par Antony qui lui évita de dire bonjour à la moquette et aussi de se faire choper par les vigiles à leurs trousses. Il avait presque l’impression de sentir l’odeur de cigarette stagnante dans la pièce fermée, tout comme il pouvait se souvenir avoir bousculer un nombre incalculable de personne dans sa course.  
Les vêtements qu’il portait ce jour-là sentaient toujours un étrange mélange d’alcool malgré de nombreux lavage, au fond de son armoire. Souvenir de sa première infraction, et pas la dernière, à la Moldu.

Ils eurent tous deux un rire un peu crispé, avant que le silence ne s’étire à nouveau un court instant avant que Harry ne le rompe.  
Il ne voulait pas rester ici, mais il ne pouvait sortir et retourner chez lui.  
Le sorcier voulait le revoir, pouvoir emporter ses yeux lors de son dernier voyage.  
Une demande égoïste, lui qui quelques semaines auparavant ne voulait pas que le Joker vole encore à sa rescousse, désirait à présent le voir.  
Mais cela changera-t-il quelque chose au final ? Le Joker devait parfaitement savoir que Harry visitait très régulièrement l’hôpital, et qu’il s’y trouvait actuellement sous perfusion.

Qui avait-il voulu bercer d’illusion en pensant garder le Joker loin de cette histoire en ne l’appelant pas ?

Une demande égoïste ?  
Harry voulait devenir égoïste, penser à lui, rien qu’à lui.  
Il avait appris le sens réel de ce mot avec Keylan, Mikael, Antony et Sonia.  
Il l’avait expérimenté une première fois en mangeant le dernier muffin qu’Antony aimait tant sans même partager. Ce n’était rien, juste la découverte qu’il pouvait penser à lui avant les autres.  
Suivre le Joker était une forme d’égoïsme, mais en même temps il avait juste était entrainé par cette main, cela comptait-il réellement ?

Puis, tous ses longs mois, ses semaines, ses jours, ses heures à souffrir dans son coin, à vivre normalement alors que le Joker savait que quelque chose n’allait pas. Sans le moindre doute.  
C’était une magnifique forme d’égoïsme.  
Il avait inquiété tout le monde sans donner de raison, d’explication.  
Ce n’était pas méchant, juste libérateur. Faire respecter sa décision.

Maintenant.  
Maintenant il allait égoïstement exiger un miracle.  
Parce qu’il en avait le choix.  
Parce qu’être égoïste c’était penser à sois avant les autres.

-Keylan.  
As-tu ton portable ?

Ledit appareil fut agité triomphalement par son ami, au mépris de l’interdiction à l’entrée de l’hôpital.

-Composes un numéro pour moi tu veux ?

Sans question, l’adolescent entra le numéro dicté par son ami, puis porta le portable à son oreille. Son regard trahissait sa curiosité, mais il ne prononça aucune parole.  
Il n’y eut que deux sonneries pour que Harry puisse se préparer avant qu’on ne décroche sans que rien ne soit dit. Il n’y avait qu’une respiration de l’autre côté, ainsi que des gémissements lointains.

-Un hélicoptère sera peut-être trop difficile à négocier pour moi cette fois.

Un éclat de rire l’accueillit, comme s’il venait de faire la blague de l’année.  
Peut-être était-ce le cas, connaissant la façon de penser du Joker.  
Un rire fou, un rire qui l’avait accompagné dans sa fuite plus d’un an et demis auparavant, et qui lui réchauffait tout le corps à présent.  
Joker raccrocha sans dire le moindre mot, son rire parlant pour lui.

A n’en pas douter, le rire avait atteint les oreilles de Keylan, son regard interrogatif faisant des aller-retour entre le téléphone et son ami.

-Pas besoin de venir cette nuit, peux-tu le dire aux trois idiots en bas ?

-Heu... oui… bien sûr.

Keylan finit par se lever, se dirigeant vers la porte.  
Il se retourna alors qu’il allait franchir le pas de celle-ci.

-Nous te revoyons bientôt en cours ?

-Bien sûr.

Tous deux savaient que c’était un mensonge.  
Personne ne savait ce qu’avait le sorcier.  
Sa peau était d’un jaune maladif, luisante de sueur, ses yeux étaient injectés de sang. Il était couvert de bleu suite à des chutes ou après être rentré dans les meubles qu’il avait crû plus loin.  
Harry n’allait clairement pas bien.

Ils s’échangèrent tout de même un dernier sourire.

*******

-Joker….

Le murmure provenant du canapé dans un coin de la pièce coupa la discussion qui avait lieu aussi surement qu’un Silencio. Des regards furent échangés entre les membres du groupe du Joker, mais ils firent tous bien attention de ne surtout pas regarder plus de quelques secondes en direction de la voix.

Le Patron se leva sans un mot pour rejoindre la forme allongée sur le canapé. A peine fut-il assis qu’une tête vint se loger sur ses cuisses, contre ses mains.  
Il n’y avait pas de gestes doux, pas même un regard tendre, juste des mains qui se resserraient peut-être trop vivement sur la crinière noire et des sourcils qui se fronçaient.

-J’ai mal…continua le jeune sorcier, se plaignant pour la première fois de sa situation.

Les membres purent voir le visage du Joker se tordre dans un rictus de colère avant qu’il ne se lève brutalement emportant sa charge avec lui sans plus de cérémonie.  
Les yeux du sorcier se fermèrent aussitôt alors qu’il laissait sa tête tomber dans le creux du cou du Joker.

-Remettons cela à demain Messieurs.

Sans plus d’explications le criminel sortit de la pièce en emportant la souris avec lui.  
Pas une seule des personnes présente ne pensa à commenter ce fait, ni même à souffler le moindre mot sur l’état préoccupant de l’adolescent. Le seul fou l’ayant fait quelques heures après l’arrivée de celle-ci dans le quartier général avait appris à voler, sans parachute.

L’adolescent n’avait pas réellement changé les habitudes des Criminels qu’ils étaient.  
Il était juste là, à la vue de leur Patron, à la place du téléphone qui avait disparu aussi vite qu’il était apparu.

La souris était rarement éveillée, la plupart du temps elle dormait dans un fauteuil, marmonnant des mots inintelligibles. Quand elle ne dormait pas elle les observait, ou plus exactement elle regardait le Joker sans s’en cacher.  
Pas un de ses regards d’admiration total qu’ils avaient pu voir sur certaines filles qui étaient tombées sous le charme de leur Patron, non. Plus un regard amplis de tristesse et de regret.

Ce n’était pas comme si la souris avait abandonné le combat, peu importe le mal qui le rongeait, après tout ils s’attendaient tous à ne pas la voir le lendemain matin tant son état se détériorait de jour en jour.  
Pourtant, tous les jours ils voyait le Joker entrer avec elle.

Tout comme ils savaient tous que leur Patron tramait quelque chose.  
Ils avaient assez vu son sourire de requin pour savoir que son cerveau fou était en marche.

*******

Le Directeur de la branche Américaine de la grande et estimée Banque Gringott se serait bien frappé le front contre le bureau si son « estimé » invité n’était pas déjà installé derrière ledit bureau.  
Il avait pourtant su la dernière fois que cet homme n’abandonnerait pas tant qu’il n’obtiendrait pas ce qu’il voulait. Jamais. Plutôt crever que d’obtenir l’illusion que sa proie était à lui.

Alors, bien évidemment quand Goldord avait lu les informations dans les journaux, des mois auparavant, sur l’assassinat de Lord Voldemort, il avait su que Joker y était mêlé. Même si rien dans l’article ne faisait mention d’une autre personne que Harry Potter. L’article était paru juste peu de temps après son entretien avec l’homme. Trop de coïncidence.  
Surtout quand en menant sa petite enquête il avait découvert que la maison de la seule famille encore vivante du Lord Potter avait été vaporisée par une arme Moldu.

Aussi, était-il logique de supposer que quand des articles de plus en plus nombreux sur la disparition de Harry Potter, puis de sa sois disant folie qui l’élevée au rang de futur Mage Noir, étaient apparu dans tous les journaux, le Joker allait à nouveau faire parler de lui.  
Goldord aurait pu espérer que les protections revisitées feraient leur office, mais cela aurait été sous-estimer l’homme. Et Joker n’était pas un homme à prendre à la légère, jamais et par personne.

L’homme se contentait de le regarder.  
Ses yeux verts semblaient peut-être clairs et calmes, mais une lourde menace s’y cachait.  
Le sourire pouvait paraître aimable, mais Goldord avait juste l’impression qu’un prédateur se tenait face à lui en tentant de paraître innocent.  
La valise aux pieds du Joker était un indicateur clair que l’homme venait négocier, et c’était aussi la raison pour laquelle Goldord n’avait pas joué une nouvelle fois au jeu de la patience avec lui. Cela ne fonctionnerait pas et pour avoir validé la requête faite par le jeune Potter il y a plusieurs semaines il savait qu’ils n’avaient pas le temps de jouer.

-Peu importe le prix que vous y mettrez Gringott ne peut rien pour sauver Lord Potter.

Il fallait être fou pour commencer les hostilités ainsi, mais parfois la vérité était la meilleure des armes. Le Joker semblait être le genre de personne à savoir entendre raison quand on ne se foutait pas de lui.  
Aussi, le Gobelin manqua de s’étouffer quand ses dires furent simplement balayer d’un geste de la main de la part de son interlocuteur. S’il resta stoïque c’est uniquement grâce à l’entrainement qu’il avait reçu.

-Pourquoi vous demander de l’aide sur un sujet où j’ai déjà la solution ?  
Cela nous ferait perdre du temps à tous les deux, et le temps c’est de l’argent.  
Je ne souhaite qu’une chose, l’emplacement de la propriété d’Albus Dumbledore.

Réfuter était une mauvaise idée, Goldord préféra passer outre un Moldu qui affirmait avoir trouvé une solution alors que des Gobelins hautement certifiés n’y étaient pas parvenu. Pas quand il crût entrapercevoir une lueur folle dans les yeux dudit Moldu. Pas quand le sourire de celui-ci s’élargit bien trop, ressemblant plus à celui d’un requin qu’à celui d’un homme.

-Pou…

-Ou préfériez-vous que je vise Poudlard ?  
Après tout, c’est aussi une belle cible, peut-être même plu…

La suite des paroles du Joker donna des sueurs froides au Directeur de Gringott.  
Il ne le laissa pas finir que déjà il abattait sur son bureau un parchemin où il n’eut qu’à griffonner quelques informations pour que l’adresse du Manoir du Mage le plus réputé après Harry Potter n’apparaisse. Le parchemin flotta de l’autre côté du bureau, coupant le Joker dans ses propos.

-Faire affaire avec vous est tellement réjouissant !

Sans plus de mots le Moldu se leva et passa la porte, emportant son trophée.  
Goldord ne voulait pas savoir ce qu’il comptait faire de cette information, et il ne voulait pas non plus imaginer ce que Joker aurait fait s’il ne l’avait pas donnée.  
Si tous les Moldus étaient comme celui-ci… alors le Monde Sorcier pouvait s’effondrer en quelques jours.

Devait-il se sentir soulager que la seule obsession du Joker soit Harry Potter ?  
Non, pas quand il repensait à la demande du Lord.

Il fallait absolument que cette entrée côté Moldue change d’emplacement…  
Non, pour être sûr il allait demander une mutation, la Suisse paraissait assez loin… ou l’Alaska ?  
Tout plutôt que de voir une troisième fois cet homme.

*******

  
Harry ouvrit lentement les yeux au son de la porte qui se refermait.  
Ses paupières papillonnèrent un long moment alors qu’il essayait de voir plus qu’une forme, mais n’y parvint pas. Même avec la présence de ces lunettes sur son nez.  
Il dût faire preuve de courage pour ne pas se mettre à paniquer plus, ce n’était pas étonnant, juste un nouveau sens défectueux parmi tant d’autre depuis une semaine.  
Peut-être le plus horrible quand la forme lui fit face sans qu’il ne puisse voir plus qu’une bouillit infâme de couleur sans dessus dessous.

Il se sentit observé par le Joker, sans pouvoir apprécier ce regard qu’il aimait tant.  
Le sorcier aurait voulu se redresser, mais il était bien incapable de bouger de lui-même depuis que le Criminel était venu le chercher à l’hôpital. Cela avait commencé par lui ne sachant plus tenir debout, puis assis, et enfin incapable de bouger autre chose que sa tête.  
C’était effroyable de se sentir prisonnier de son propre corps, de sentir petit à petit les plus simples fonctions lui être retirées. Savoir que bientôt il perdrait la bataille contre cette chose qui rôdait de plus en plus près de son esprit. Que ses chants incessants, ses cris, allaient finir par le submerger, le faire disparaître à jamais.

-Abandonne la bataille la Souris.

-Qu…quoi ?

Les mots n’étaient que des murmures alors qu’il essayait de fixer les yeux du Joker.  
Il avait l’impression de s’être prit un coup dans le ventre alors que le Criminel lui suggérait d’abandonner. Celui-ci finissait-il par en avoir marre de le surveiller presque jour et nuit ?  
Ne voulait-il plus s’occuper de ce corps presque sans vie ? Ne pouvait-il plus supporter une seconde personne dans son lit ?

-J’ai besoin que tu laisses ce qui traine à la lisière de ton esprit prendre le contrôle.  
Je veux que tu l’empêche de se cacher si jamais il tente de te repousser en premier plan.  
Une discussion s’impose entre cette chose et moi.

-Une discussion ?

La voix de Harry était suffisamment incrédule pour pousser le Joker à s’accroupir devant lui.  
Peut-être que le sorcier ne voyait rien, mais il pouvait encore sentir les doigts qui attrapèrent son visage pour le tourner dans la bonne direction. Il savait qu’à présent son regard était fixé droit dans celui du Joker.  
Sans même le voir, il se sentait revenir plus d’un an et demi en arrière.  
Cette fois où le Criminel l’avait gardé sous contrôle juste en l’attrapant par le menton, en le regardant LUI.

-Quand ?

Il ferma les yeux, laissant son visage peser dans la main du Criminel.  
Harry se sentait idiot.  
Pourquoi poser tant de question alors qu’il savait déjà qu’il dirait oui.  
Même s’il avait eu la certitude que le Joker voulait jouer avec lui avec cette demande, ce qui n’était pas le cas. Pas quand il se sentit soulever aussi vite, mais aussi doucement pour que sa tête vienne reposer dans le creux du cou du Joker. Pas quand il pouvait respirer cette odeur de poudre à canon si réconfortante alors qu'il était porté dieu sait où.

Une nouvelle porte fut ouverte, il fut posé sur une chaise, attaché par des mains expertes, une odeur atroce lui mordant le nez, tout comme d’étranges bruits faisaient dresser les cheveux sur sa tête.

-Qu’elles sont mes chances ?

Demanda-t-il alors qu’il voulait surtout demander quel était le plan.  
Mais poser ce genre de question n’apporterait qu’une réponse trop flippante, il voulait bien être courageux tant qu’il ne savait pas ce que le Criminel comptait faire.

-Moins d’un pourcent.  
Tu me lances toujours des défis si passionnant ma Souris.

Le sorcier pouvait sentir le rire dans la voix du Joker, l’excitation de celui-ci face à ce qu’il préparait.  
C’était terrifiant.  
Magnifique.

-A tout à l’heure ma Souris.

Harry voulait lui dire tant de chose, un millier de mots se bousculaient. Ces mots qu’il n’avait jamais trouvé le courage de dire pendant cette semaine.  
Pourtant, il resta une nouvelle fois silencieux.  
Parce que ce n’était pas le moment, car ce serait gâcher le moment du Joker.

Le sorcier déglutit.  
Il lâcha prise.  
Un moment il était là.  
L’instant d’après… il n’existait plus.

*******

  
Joker sut l’instant exact où la Souris abandonna le combat.  
Soudainement, le corps fut inerte pour tout aussi vite se redresser.

Les yeux qui avaient été vitreux à son arrivée dans son bureau étaient d’un rouge horrible.  
Pas de la couleur adorable du sang qui venait de couler, ni même le rouge terne du sang séché.  
Juste un rouge pathétique et sans intérêt qu’il avait déjà vu sur le visage de ce Mage Noir qu’il avait déjà exterminé une fois.

C’était la seule chose qui avait réellement changée, mais cela modifiait tout l’attrait de sa Souris.  
Un sourire de requin apparut sur ses lèvres alors que ce regard finissait par s’arrêter sur lui.  
Le nez de son invité se plissa devant l’odeur intenable qui se dégageait de l’énorme baignoire en fonte plus loin.

-Tu ferais mieux de me détacher sale Moldu.  
Mes disciples ne vont pas tarder à arriver.

-Je pense qu’ils sont bien assez occupés de leur côté actuellement.  
J’ai plutôt une proposition à vous faire.

Joker ignora le rire qui sortit de la gorge de son adorable Souris.  
Il attendit juste que celui-ci cesse avant de reprendre avec calme, marchant de long en large devant sa proie.

-Voyez-vous, Lord Voldemort, vous occupez actuellement le corps de ma Souris.  
Ce qui me pose un petit problème.  
Je vous propose de bien vouloir aimablement dégager le plancher et rendre le contrôle du corps à qui de droit.

Un sourcil se leva à ses paroles.

-Bien, je vois que nous allons devoir employer la manière moins amicale.

-Êtes-vous simplet Moldu ? Si vous me tuer alors vous tuerez aussi Harry Potter.

-Vous avez raison.

Joker s’approcha, déliant les attaches qui empêchaient Voldemort de quitter la chaise, sans pour autant lui libérer les mains ou les jambes. Avec une force que son physique ne laissait pas présager, le Criminel traina le Mage Noir jusqu’à la baignoire.

-C’est pourquoi je vous ai concocté un superbe bain d’acide, l’un des meilleurs sur le marché.  
Je l’ai déjà essayé avec quelques corps, promis il fonctionne à merveille. Il fait fondre la chair pendant de longues heures avant de s’attaquer aux muscles.  
Je n’ai pas eu le plaisir de le tester sur des humaines vivants mais je suis sûr que grâce à vous je vais savoir à partir de quel moment l’acide pénètre le cerveau.  
J’aurai bien tenté d’obtenir du venin de Basilic mais visiblement c’est assez rare et je manquais de temps afin de réunir la quantité dont j’avais besoin.  
Acceptez mes excuses les plus sincères je vous prie.

La déclaration pleine de passion du Criminel poussa Lord Voldemort à protester, freiner des quatre fers, à tenter de s’éloigner de la chose. Son visage se tordait d’incrédulité.

-Êtes-vous fou ? Si je meurs alors ce corps aussi !  
Ne tenez-vous pas à ce gamin ?

-Fou ? Totalement, c’est bien tout le problème mon cher.

Sans plus de cérémonie le Joker poussa le sorcier dans la baignoire.  
Celle-ci était particulièrement profonde, mais remplie juste assez pour laisser le visage hors de l’acide.  
Assez pour que les yeux rouges puissent voir la lueur de folie qui s’alluma dans les yeux de son vis-à-vis.  
Assez pour qu’il voit le Moldu trainer une chaise pour l’observer tout en étant assis, deux pieds posés sur le bord de la baignoire.

Il l’insulta, se moqua en ne sentant rien pendant les premières minutes.  
Pourtant, petit à petit les petits discours sarcastiques, les sourires supérieurs se réduisirent.

-A votre air je vois que l’acide a commencé à faire effet à une échelle suffisante pour que votre cerveau l’enregistre ?  
Ne vous en faites pas, je sais qu’il est un peu lent, mais nous avons tout notre temps. Vos sbires ne viendront pas nous perturber pendant notre petite discussion.

-Faites-moi sortir de là !

-Je ne demande que ça, que vous disparaissiez de la tête de ma Souris, mais vous semblez contre l’idée.

-Je peux vous offrir ce que vous souhaitez.

-Ma Souris.

-Autre que cet imbécile de gamin !  
Je pourrai vous offrir le Monde Moldu sur un plateau !  
Vous apportez des moyens …

-Je n’ai pas besoin de tout cela. Je ne demande que ma Souris.  
Je me contente de chose simple vous savez.

D’un air détaché, le Joker regarda les petites bulles qui commençaient à se former autour du corps.  
Il pouvait voir les grimaces d’inconforts, les rougeurs apparaitre sous l’acide. Tout comme à l’expression furieuse de sa Souris il savait que le Mage Noir ne parvenait pas à retourner se cacher.

-Pensez-vous réellement que je céderais à vos ridicules menaces ?  
Dès l’instant où ce sera sérieux vous retirerez le corps de Potter de cette baignoire.  
Que je sois là ou pas.  
Ce n’est que du bluff.

Ils s’observèrent sans un mot alors que les plaies devenaient plus larges, moins superficielles.  
L’odeur était atroce dans la pièce, mais le Joker ne cillait même pas.  
Les minutes s’étirèrent et avec elles la superbe du Mage Noir, qui devait tout donner pour ne pas geindre.

-Ce n’est pas du bluff vous savez.  
Comment voulez-vous faire peur à vos ennemis si vous n’êtes pas capable de faire ce que vous avez promis jusqu’au bout ?

La voix était plate, mais le ton plein d’intérêt.

-Je suis un homme de parole voyez-vous.  
Lorsque je menace, je l’exécute peu importe les raisons ou la personne face à moi.  
Mais je pense que c’est quelque chose que vous ne pouvez pas comprendre quand on creuse juste un peu votre expérience désastreuse.  
Vous pensiez, et pensez toujours, être tout en haut de la chaine alimentaire tandis que vous êtes très certainement au plus bas. Ceux qui devraient vous craindre ne font que vous vénérer quand vous les regardez et vous utilisez quand vous leur tournez le dos.  
Ce qui fait une telle différence entre vous et moi.

Le Joker se pencha un peu, la chaise grinça alors qu’elle tenait seulement sur deux pieds.

-Voyez-vous, quand vous êtes mort pour la première fois, tout de suite votre groupe s’est effondré. Vos sous-fifres ont fui sans rien faire d’autre que tenter de sauver leur peau. La seconde fois, ils se sont à nouveau sauvés, n’essayant même pas de me tuer. Votre retour n’est dû qu’à une ridicule poignée d’entre eux, et uniquement poussée par un plan péniblement ficelé par votre propre ennemi : Albus Dumbledore.

Lord Voldemort restait silencieux alors même qu’il aurait voulu hurler de rage, mais il se sentait écrasé par ce Moldu. Incapable de parler, à peine capable de respirer. Son instinct lui criait de filer, de se faire oublier, que cette fois il faisait face à plus qu’il ne pouvait combattre.  
Pourtant, un restant d’arrogance réussi à bouger ses lèvres, à libérer les paroles qu’il avait en tête.

-Me dites-vous que les chiens galeux qui vous suivent ne feraient pas la même chose ?

-Exactement.  
Plusieurs fois ils m’ont tiré des bras de la mort elle-même alors qu’ils auraient pu me laisser me vider de mon sang. Le jour où je mourrai sera le jour où une immense chasse à l’homme débutera.  
Et savez-vous la seule chose qui me différencie de vous ?  
Ma parole. Quoi que je dise, je le respecterai.

Dans son regard le Mage Noir lu que ce n’était pas une plaisanterie.  
Le Moldu était totalement sérieux.  
Il allait juste regarder le corps de son obsession se dissoudre dans l’acide sans rien faire.

-Vous allez réellement le laisser mourir.

-Ne vous en faites pas.  
Le Monde Sorcier vous rejoindra assez rapidement après ça.

Et il la vit, cette lueur maniaque dans son regard.  
Pour la première fois depuis des années Lord Voldemort eut bien plus peur d’un homme que de la mort. Une sueur froide le traversa alors que la douleur explosait dans son cerveau par vague, partout et nul par à la fois.  
Il sentait l’acide grignoter implacablement sa peau, la démangeaison devenant torture.  
Il voulut s’échapper, profiter de ses liens qui avaient certainement lâchés, mais il ne put bouger d’un pouce. Le Mage Noir s’aperçut pour la première fois que seuls ses yeux et sa bouche lui obéissaient. Alors qu’il ressentait encore l’acide contre sa peau.

Un nouveau regard lui apprit qu’il n’obtiendrait rien.  
Pas de pitié.  
Pas de marcher.

Le Moldu face à lui préférait tuer le gamin plutôt que de laisser son corps à la disposition de Voldemort. Il n’était pas Albus.  
Pas un cœur tendre.

Il allait mourir.  
Un sourire tordu étira les lèvres du Moldu alors que celui-ci se levait pour atteindre une valve que Voldemort n’avait pas vu.  
Ses lèvres s’étirèrent dans un cri qui resta silencieux alors qu’une trombe d’acide jaillissait soudainement de l’énorme tuyaux attaché au-dessus de la baignoire.

-On ne joue pas avec ce qui m’appartient.

Furent les derniers mots que Lord Voldemort entendit.

*******

Le silence provenant de la pièce était peut-être bien plu angoissant que les cris habituels.  
Les hommes de mains qui avaient été invité à rester dans le quartier général travaillaient depuis des années auprès du Joker.  
Ils étaient ceux sur qui il comptait toujours pour tenir le navire quand il s’absentait.  
Ceux qui avaient sa confiance, sans pour autant être à l’abris de ses sautes d’humeur.

Ils savaient parfaitement quel était le plan de leur Boss. Ils avaient vu les tonneaux entrer, la baignoire être installée.  
Pourtant, ils n’entendaient que de vagues chuchotement furieux à travers la porte malgré le temps qui s’étirait de plus en plus.

Alors qu’ils se jetaient des regards interrogateurs, un hurlement à vous déchirer les tympans résonna dans l’intégralité du bâtiment. Il se répercuta contre les murs, dans les escaliers, traversa les fenêtres pour se répandre dans la rue.  
Un silence glaçant tomba pendant quelques secondes avant que le Joker n’ouvre la porte d’un coup de pied, le corps de la Souris dans les bras.

Le jeune homme n’était pas beau à voir.  
Son corps moussait encore par endroit dû à l’effet de l’acide. Il n’y avait plus aucune peau pour protéger les muscles ou les tendons. Il ressemblait à un être que l’on avait dépecer vivant avec peu de méthode.

-La Clinique immédiatement.

Les mots du Joker étaient tranchant, sans hésitation face à ce qu’il tenait, ou à l’acide qui ruisselait du corps sur lui-même.  
Il ne fallait que cela à ses hommes de main pour ouvrir la voie, ouvrant les portes pour qu’il avance plus vite vers la voiture déjà prête.  
Celle-ci démarra sur les chapeaux de roue, un colis très précieux à bord.

Le destin du Monde Sorcier ne tenait plus qu’à un fils.

*******

Dumbledore était nauséeux.  
La lettre qu’il venait de recevoir de la part des Gobelins n’avait fait qu’augmenter son rythme cardiaque déjà catastrophique devant la première page de la Gazette.

Ce ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence.  
Impossible.  
Tout avait été calculé, milimétré, et délibéré.

Une menace ?  
Une déclaration de Guerre ?  
Devait-il faire évacuer Poudlard d’urgence ?

Son visage déjà livide devint plus mort que celui d’un cadavre quand il pénétra dans son bureau pour y trouver son pire cauchemar : Joker.

Le Directeur avait mis beaucoup de temps avant de se faire à l’idée que l’homme ayant exterminé Voldemort n’était qu’un Moldu. Et encore plus pour le trouver.  
Une chose si risible quand l’homme n’avait jamais tenté de se cacher. Pire, l’homme était un Criminel de la pire espèce connu à travers le monde Moldu. Il aurait dû voir les regards apeurés des Nés Moldu quand ils avaient lu l’article mentant sur le combat final. Il aurait dû se douter que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond du tout quand les deux membres restant du Trio d’or ne s’étaient pas plus inquiétés que ça de la disparition de Harry Potter.  
Ou peut-être voulait-il tant que tout aille dans son sens qu’il c’était lui-même aveuglé ?

Pourquoi n’avait-il pas tenté de négocier à l’instant même où les Mangemorts avaient commencés à apparaître morts dans des rues sordides aux environs de la nouvelle année ?  
Pourquoi s’était-il contenté de faire le mort en restant entre les murs du château ?

-Monsieur Dumbledore. Asseyez-vous je vous en prie.

La voix du Criminel était suave, mais ne donnait aucune place à un refus.  
Le vieil homme ne vit aucune arme à portée du Moldu mais ne pouvait le croire sans défense.  
Il s’installa dans le fauteuil dédié à ses invités, tentant de garder contenance alors que ses mains froissées la lettre reçue. Il ne lui venait même pas à l’idée de pointer sa baguette contre le Joker.  
Ce serait comme signer son arrêt de mort. Si ce n’était déjà fait.

-Comment êtes-vous arrivez ici ? Je ne vous ais pas entendu entrer.

La barrière protégeant Poudlard avait été reformée encore plus puissante, plus résistante que la précédente. Il aurait fallu bien plus de temps pour y pénétrer, donc plus de bruit que la dernière fois.  
Les Mangemorts trouvaient morts avaient eu la mauvaise idée de sortir des barrières de leur propriété, une preuve que le Joker n’aurait pas dû pouvoir entrer ainsi.  
Dumbledore n’avait aucune carte en main et c’était effrayant. Il était celui qui menait, c’était lui qui devait diriger la prochaine génération, et pourtant il se sentait comme un gamin pris en faute.

-Je le savais !

Le Criminel tapa son poing sur la table, son regard étincelant de folie alors qu’il se levait brusquement pour marcher de long en large.

-Je savais qu’une arrivée en hélicoptère et beaucoup de tire dans votre misérable bouclier était bien plus amusant en entrée en matière que vous me trouvant dans votre bureau !  
Un peu de frisson, de sang, rien de tel pour une entrée qui restera dans les mémoires !

Dumbledore frissonna de peur alors qui regardait son interlocuteur marcher de long en large.  
Ce n’était pas un allée retour aléatoire. Non. Toujours, un œil scrutateur était posé sur lui, à le surveiller.  
Il manqua de sursauter quand le Moldu revint derrière le bureau, se penchant vers lui, dévoilant une dentition aussi folle que son propriétaire.

-Mais en même temps, n’est-ce pas le moyen idéal pour vous montrer que je peux dorénavant entrer ici comme dans un moulin sans que vous ne soyez au courant ?  
Un cadeau de ma Souris.

L’information avait été jeté délibérément après la menace.  
Le cœur d’Albus Dumbledore manqua un battement quand il vit un minuscule rongeur noir sortir d’une pile de papier pour venir escalader le bras droit du Criminel et s’installer sur son épaule en couinant.  
Le vieil homme dû mettre toute son énergie à ne pas s’évanouir en reconnaissant l’être sur l’épaule du Moldu. Il pensait que ces Créatures n’existaient plus depuis des siècles. Leur élevage était interdit, leur capture aussi, elles n’étaient qu’une pauvre ligne dans le manuel scolaire.

-Ma Souris m’a dit que ça s’appelait une Ombr’lune. Contre un peu de sang, elle est liée à moi jusqu’à ma mort, devenant mon partenaire de crime.  
Charmant n’est-ce pas ? Surtout qu’ayant un partenaire magique, je vois dorénavant chaque petit passage caché par votre magie.  
Le plus beau cadeau de fiançailles que l’on ne m’ait jamais fait.

Peu importe sur quel mots Dumbledore se concentrait il sentait des heures sombres s’approcher.  
Un Criminel de la pire espère avait à présent les moyens de voir le Monde Sorcier, tout cela grâce à l’enfant qui devait l’amener au pouvoir.  
A quel moment avait-il manquer le coche ? A quel moment Harry Potter n’avait plus eu confiance en lui ? Il avait tant pensé être parvenu à convaincre celui-ci qu’en tant qu’Horcruxe il ne pouvait vivre…

Comment ce gamin avait-il fait pour avoir le courage de se fiancer avec ce Moldu ?  
Harry Potter ne prenait jamais de décision sans en parler avec lui ou ses amis.

-Souhaitez-vous savoir à quel moment vous aviez perdu, vieil homme ?

Le Joker se laissa retomber dans le siège du Directeur, appréciant le regard bleu terni qui lui faisait face. L’Ombr’lune se précipita dans ses mains, se transformant en semi-automatique aussi noir que l’ébène. Les mains trop pâles du Joker commencèrent distraitement à jouer avec l’arme alors qu’il observait celui qui avait pensé être à sa hauteur pour un jeu de pouvoir.

-Vous avez perdu en deux temps.  
Vous avez amorcé votre propre perte en forçant Harry à retourner chez ses personnes abjectes. Il m’a alors rencontré, pas dans mon meilleur jour, j’agonisais sur le trottoir, mais pour la première fois il a fait son propre choix et m’a sauvé, attirant mon attention.  
Il avait un regard si ancien, si triste, au bord du gouffre. Une mélancolie si délicieuse à observer, un corps qui appelait à être adoré, marqué par moi. Uniquement moi.

Le regard du Joker se perdit un bref instant, mais bien vite sa main se redressa pour pointer le Directeur de l’arme alors que celui-ci amorçait un bref geste pour attraper sa baguette.

-Allons, allons, je n’ai pas terminé.  
Quand je suis venu cherché la Souris je ne comptais plus avoir la moindre affaire avec votre Monde si perdu dans les temps anciens. Mais j’ai dû regarder ma Souris ne devenir plus que l’ombre d’elle-même alors qu’elle s’obstinait à ne pas me demander d’aide.  
Savez-vous comme c’est difficile d’avoir des rapports qui s’accumulent sur votre bureau avec les nombreuses visites de votre obsession à l’hôpital mais ne rien pouvoir faire qu’attendre un signe de sa part ? Une torture… certes délicieuse, mais une torture tout de même.

-Vous saviez ?

-Vos plans ? Pas exactement dans les détails mais dans les grandes lignes.

-Comment ?

-Vous n’avez pas besoin de le savoir vieil homme.  
Revenons à nos moutons.  
Ou accélérons, voulez-vous, je n’ai pas toute la journée.  
Enfin, ma Souris a fini par céder et me laisser l’aider, à cet instant j’avais toutes les informations qu’il fallait, j’ai donc traité l’affaire. Bien plus efficacement que vous l’auriez fait en la trainant devant un Tribunal afin d’obtenir toute la gloire.  
En réalité, vous n’êtes pas la personne ayant scellé votre perte. C’est Harry.  
Quand il m’a offert l’Ombr’lune.

Dumbledore redressa la tête, perturbé par la dernière remarque. Son visage était facile à lire, son étonnement brillait dans ses yeux. Bien qu’il fit attention à ne pas bouger davantage face à l’arme toujours braquée sur lui.

-Votre cadeau de fiançailles ?

Le mot fut à demi craché mais Joker sembla s’en ficher totalement.

-C’est un beau cadeau. Visiblement ces bestioles prennent la forme symbolique de l’être auquel son propriétaire pense le plus. Une magnifique façon de s’assurer que l’autre pensera toujours à sois.  
Peu importe ce qui se passe. Marquage de territoire.  
Jalousie, délicieuse jalousie.

Taré, le Moldu était absolument taré.  
Dumbledore ne voyait aucun autre mot à associer à cet individu. Et c’était terrifiant.

-Mais, ne pensez-vous pas que cela ressemble plus à un cadeau d’adieu ?

La voix jusque-là suave du Joker était devenue grondante, menaçante.

-Ma Souris s’était attendu à mourir, juste parce que cela allait dans votre sens, tout comme ces charmant petits articles que vous n’avez jamais empêchés de paraître.  
N’avez-vous pas fait pression sur les amis de ma Souris pour qu’ils vous disent ce qu’ils savaient ?

Albus resta silencieux alors que l’arme se relevait un peu plus vers lui.  
Que pouvait-il même faire devant un adversaire aussi cinglé ? Près à des solutions extrêmes pour faire passer ses messages ?  
N’avait-il pas vaporisé le château de Salazar Serpentard pendant la nuit ?  
Le Domaine Dumbledore ne venait-il pas de disparaître de la surface de la terre alors que personne mis à part lui n’y était allé depuis des générations ?

-Comment avez-vous éliminé Voldemort ?

-Comment n’est-ce pas ?  
On me l’a susurré à l’oreille.

**FLASH BACK**

**-Voici ce que vous m’avez demandé Joker.**

**Une boite fut posée sur la table entre eux, totalement ignorée par l’ensemble des autres convives.**   
**Elle n’était pas bien grande, mais le Joker avait appris comme les apparences étaient trompeuses chez les Sorciers.**

**-J’ai étiqueté l’ensemble des bouteilles, mais je suppose que vous testerez tout avant toute utilisation sur Harry.**

**-Vous êtes une jeune femme intéressante Mlle Granger.**

**-Et aussi pleine de ressource.**   
**Si je ne reçois pas d’appel sur ce numéro d’ici Juillet je vous trouverais.**

**-Une menace ?**

**-Une évidence.**

**-Il peut s’en passer des choses en une demie année.**

**-Effectivement, je ne m’attendais pas m’entendre avec vous.**   
**Mais vous savez que tout ce que nous avons fait n’était que dans l’intérêt de Harry.**   
**Je le connais, six mois est largement suffisant pour qu’il se remette de ce que vous lui préparez, quoi que ce soit, et qu’il se décide à appeler.**

**-Et s’il ne désire pas vous voir ?**

**-Il le voudra.**   
**Si je n’ai pas d’appel je considérerai que vous n’avez pu le sauver, et je vous ferai la peau.**

**-Si je ne peux le sauver, alors le Monde Sorcier ne sera qu’un bien triste souvenir.**

**-Nous sommes d’accord.**

**La jeune femme se redressa, n’adressant aucun signe d’au revoir à son interlocuteur.**   
**Elle ne récolta qu’un sourire amusé, qui la ramena une nouvelle fois à cette discussion avec Harry parlant du Diable.**

**C’était exactement comme elle se sentait en marchant vers la sortie.**   
**Ayant fait un marché avec le Diable, sortant des enfers en espérant avoir fait le bon choix.**

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Dumbledore grinça des dents.

-Et où se trouve-t-il à présent ?

-Aucune idée.  
Un matin il était parti, il parlait de tour du monde dans sa lettre.

-QU…ma…

-Chuuut. Cette information vous serait inutile de toute façon.

Le coup partit, ne laissant aucune chance au vieux sorcier.  
Le son résonna dans la pièce alors que le corps s’affaissait dans le fauteuil.

Le Criminel se leva, l’Ombr’lune escaladant son bras pour venir se réinstaller sur son épaule.  
Tranquillement il passa devant le corps, prenant les escaliers.

Dans son trajet paisible jusqu’à la porte de sortie il croisa une jeune élève aux yeux rêveurs assise sur sa malle en plein milieu du couloir. De nombreux pas et murmures se faisaient entendre des élèves qui s’apprêtaient à prendre le Poudlard Express.  
L’élève leva lentement une main, un doigt venant se poser sur ses lèvres étirées dans un sourire amusé.

Le Moldu imita le geste avec un sourire plus carnassier qu’autre chose, disparaissant par la porte.


End file.
